


The First of Many

by Mithra30



Series: The Trickster Archangel (My Savior) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Divergence, First Date, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithra30/pseuds/Mithra30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's date night had finally arrived... The only question is how does a date with a god go or is supposed to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was seriously late life happened to get in the way so here it is finally hope you all enjoy.

Sam sighed. He had been doing that all day and every time he did Dean would look at him thinking it was aimed at him. Sam would just write it off as being bored or tired. Dean would just shrug and go back to humming, singing, or tapping along to whatever was playing on the radio at the time. They still hadn't reached their destination of the prison that was plagued by dying inmates. Most of the day had been spent driving so it was pretty surprising that they hadn't reached the prison yet. It was nightfall already and Sam was trying to keep a lookout for motels. Emphasis on trying. The whole day his mind was racing with thoughts. It spanned from "I have a date with Loki tonight!" to "oh no I have a date with Loki tonight!" and sometimes "I hope he doesn't eat me tonight, wait that has double meaning now doesn't it?" He kept trying hard to not fidget in his seat. The last thing he needed was Dean finding out about his escapades. He never really thought about what would happen if Dean were to find out or how to handle it but he didn't expect it would last long let alone try to figure out what this was so yeah Sam couldn't focus. What exactly does someone do if a trickster god set his sights on you? He gave another sigh. Dammit. He also had no clue if he had to dress up or just go in his regular garb (it was a date after all). Oh god. He's turning into a girl. He plunked his head on the passenger window.

Dean looked over at Sam and saw him pouting through the reflection of the window.  
"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine Dean." Sam looked down trying to hide his internal conflict going on in his head.  
"Really? You've been doing this all day and you've been amping up the girl vibes."  
"Dean I told you I'm just bored and tired. The sooner we find a hotel and get some shut eye I'll be fine."  
Dean stared. "Uh huh..."  
"Why are you staring at me like that?"  
"Yeah you're definitely acting like a girl."  
Sam gave him one of his patented bitch faces.  
"What? I'm just saying."  
"Well if this car wasn't so cramped I would be more fine."  
"Don't worry about what he says baby! You're perfect." Dean rubbed the dashboard.  
Sam rolled his eyes.

"Keep your eyes peeled for motels princess. Wait. I think we passed three motels. There's no way we could drive this long and not see a motel." Dean began looking around. They were close to passing straight through another town. "Sam where is your head at that you can't see a motel?"  
"Like I said Dean I'm tired!" He was starting to turn grouchy.  
"From what? We've been just in the car all day! No hunting. No getting thrown into ditches or tossed around."  
"I'm aware of what we've been doing its just sitting in here with nothing to do or read while being stuck with you is just making me sick."  
"You don't know what you're talking about Sammy. I'm a joy to be around! A lot of people would be graced to have me in their company." Dean mused happily.  
"Yeah. Sure Dean. That explains why I want to bash my own head in again. In fact..." Sam started looking for his gun. "Here it is." he smacked it a couple times on the interior then he started moving the butt towards his head.  
The car swerved while Dean reached over to grab it out of his hands. "Sammy if you don't knock it off I'm gonna start baby proofing everything."  
"At least it'll give us both something to do." Sam muttered.  
Dean just sighed. He knew there was something up with Sam but he didn't know what. He would be happy for a few days out of nowhere and then he would just pout and get cranky. Maybe the hunts were starting to get him after all Sam just wasn't cut out for this kind of life. Dean had read their dad's journal and saw the entry about Sam not having a killer instinct. That was a fact if Dean ever saw one. Sam would never harm a fly or anything (especially when they were little and Sam cried because Dean squished a ladybug that Sam found) unless he had reason to so he could see why he left the family business for a while. Dean knew in time if it really bothered him Sam would go to him for sure so he barely brought it up.

Finally they had found a motel and the car barely made it in the parking space when Sam shot out of the impala like a cannon. He didn't know if it was due to being cramped or if it was eagerness of being able to see Loki again in the meantime. When they both went to see about the room Sam gave Dean a "I told you so" look because YET AGAIN they were mistaken as a couple. Dean smacked Sam in the back of the head. Sam snorted in amusement and shook his head. They carried on their usual routine and set their bags down to get settled. Sam got out his toiletries to go in the shower when Dean disregarded his stuff and made a mad dash for the shower. "DIBS!" He called as he ran past. Sam laughed and wished he had a camera for that just to replay whenever Dean got all macho for women and play his own game of "Make the girl go away" (what kind of younger brother would he be if he didn't cock block every now and then or embarrass him?) he chuckled at the thought. His mind went back to Loki again. This god could take him anywhere in the world. Anywhere. Sam sighed again. He wished he knew where they were gonna go so that way he would be properly dressed. Loki was... Well carefree would be an understatement so he doubted that he would mind if he were under dressed for the occasion. Sam thought again. This was Loki he was talking about. Basically the Norse god of sex if one was to say because according to lore he was sexually insatiable and the words "Loki" and "under dressed" in the same sentence would eventually turn into "Loki" and "undressed" which he wasn't surprised that it almost turned into that with their last encounter. One thing didn't cross his mind about Loki. He was the god of mischief and trickery so who was to say this wouldn't turn on him like a sick joke? If Dean had known about this he would chase the fucker down and stake him because his little brother didn't deserve that, to be played with like some toy only to be thrown away and forgotten. His brother deserved better than that after all he had been through and no matter what he would keep a lookout for him and he thought that no one would ever be good enough for his little Sammy that he raised. Sam flipped through the channels until Dean came out and went to bed. Sam got in the shower thanking god that there was hot water left.  
He didn't realize that the more and more it came time to be ready when Dean was asleep that was when he would be picked up. His eyes widened at the thought that Loki and Dean would be in the same room at the same time. Well shit. That will turn out great because even though Dean would be asleep he would probably sense that something was off and jolt awake being the light sleeper that he is. He got his clothes on and stepped out of the bathroom to find the room dark and hearing Deans light snoring. He quietly put on socks and shoes and was considering going out the door to avoid conflict in case Dean would sense anything. He was halfway across the room and he turned around realizing his phone was charging in the bathroom. He opened the door to get it only when he opened the door he walked into a restaurant. He looked back and there was no motel and no snoring. There was just the light sound of chatter and men in suits and women in elegant dresses. He looked down at himself and found that he was in a tuxedo complete with a black bow tie. The restaurant itself was probably a four star one judging by its patrons and staff. The place had people playing piano and orchestral pieces in the corner going finely along with the atmosphere of the scarlet curtains and carpeting. There were candles on each table with silverware and shimmering china along with it. Pictures of beautiful landscapes from all over the world in sunsets and sunrises adorned the walls each with a golden frame around them. Chandeliers helped chase the remaining darkness away that the candles couldn't. It was a lot to take in. The fact that he appeared there didn't seem to bother anyone at all.

"Winchester? Sam Winchester? Party of two?" A young blonde woman with a black dress and green eyes questioned him. He looked at her in bewilderment. He didn't make any sort of reservation here, hell he didn't think he could afford it.  
"Uh yeah" he said out of his daze.  
"Good. Right on schedule. My name is Lorelei. I am the hostess of this fine establishment if you'll just follow me I will show you to your table." She gave a warm pleasant smile.  
"Uh okay yeah, sure." He replied (as elegant as ever). He followed her to a table by a window in the back next to pictures of Niagara falls at dawn and the Eiffel Tower in sunset with the lights of Paris illuminating the city in the background. He sat down and exhaled. This is actually happening. He's on a date with a god. He looked up at her and she met his gaze and smiled.

"I will be over at the podium in the front if your date should come and I will bring them to you. A waiter will be here to take any orders you have while waiting in just a moment." Just like that she turned and walked away without another word.  
What the hell? If? Who was she to say if he would or wouldn't show? Then the thought occurred to him. What if he dragged him out here and left him there in an uncharted area miles away from Dean and his weapons? Dammit! He should have thought this through especially since he didn't have his phone to contact anyone. He should have left at that thought but then he wondered what if he did decide to show up? No. Something in him told him that he would show up. It was a strange, sort of odd feeling that was growing the more and more time he spent with him. So he stayed in his seat patiently waiting. Minutes had felt like hours and it didn't help that along with that feeling he was starting to get nervous about the whole thing finally. What if a hunter saw him there? What if Dean woke up in a haze at the motel to find Sam missing? What if a hunter saw him and called Dean? Loki had been know to play countless tricks all over the place so what if another hunter had come across him thinking they had killed him and got it over and done with only to see Sam eating dinner with him? Dean would end up finding out and then after the whole thing they'd have to have the awkward talk of Sam being bi and other things he kept from Dean. The horrible possibilities were endless.

It had only been six minutes. People were staring at Sam. He was the only person in the restaurant with a empty seat across from him. People had begun to whisper about it but Sam paid no mind seeing how it was only going to be a one time thing. He looked down at the table. The white table cloth had intricate designs of flowers and the chair he was sitting in was mahogany with a fine finish with swirled carvings to complete the touch. The whole place just screamed finesse and class. The chair across from him moved back and he looked up. There he was with his hair slicked back with some form of gel and in a black suit and bow tie. His jacket he kept buttoned up and the undershirt was a dark green color. He looked straight into Sam's eyes and Sam found himself unable to speak. Perhaps it was due to the formal wear or the fact that the candles made his golden amber eyes shimmer and glow. Those eyes could pierce through any soul and light, even the darkest corners of the earth... No... They could light the darkest corners of the universe. The flickering of the candles only made his eyes twinkle like they were actual embers of a flame.

Loki could feel Sam staring holes into him. He wanted to smirk but the kid was looking at him with want, desire, and awe in his eyes. He was surprised again. No one ever looked at him like that. It was like he became his whole world in one instant. He noticed how Sam saw him with that one look but that didn't mean Loki didn't notice Sam at all. Sam's eyes were hazel which has to be one of his best features (besides that blinding smile that could put the morning star to shame) because his eyes being hazel meant that they changed accordingly to his mood or atmosphere. Right now his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue with speckles of yellow and green around the iris. He compared it to a beautiful nebula or galaxy that floated in space. He looked straight in his eyes. He wasn't staring into his soul. He didn't need to in order to tell that it was the brightest among any human or entity he came across. His soul sparkled with mirth and his current emotion of whatever he was feeling at the moment towards him made it an opal color. He didn't know which he preferred: his soul or his eyes that looked like it had the universe in them at times. Huh. There was a feeling there. It was the same feeling from the night before when they were making out. What the hell was it? It seemed... Unfamiliar, yet he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he'd felt it before he just couldn't place where. Sam had looked absolutely ravishing in a tux. It outlined the perfect form in his body especially the muscle he was gaining from hunting. It was like he was seeing a different Sam aside from the hunter he was. This Sam was better than the scholar Sam he'd seen with books researching and looking up cases on his laptop (all invisibly and unbeknown to Sam, he wanted to show himself to him but he didn't know how to approach him which was a first in and of itself). This Sam was a Sam he found wanting already wanting to see more.

Lorelei gave Loki a odd look and she gave Sam a look of utter disappointment. She thought to herself "all the hot ones are gay" and wished them a lovely meal and evening before returning to her post. Sam coughed out of nervousness. There was silence between them. Sam couldn't help but stare into his eyes. Loki just smiled at him. Clearly the kid liked what he saw but that thought went away when Sam looked down at the utensils in front of him. Well this was off to a fine start. Loki looked around finally taking in his surroundings. For the first time ever he was at a loss for words. Some people around them were giving them looks of disgust. Sam wondered if it was a mistake to go out in a public place for their first date. This was an upscale restaurant not a college so people weren't going to approve of two guys being there on a date. He started acting shy again. It was as though all those years of knowledge and sophistication he had just disappeared. He couldn't remember anything useful.

Their waiter approached and he was a nice young guy with black hair and dark brown eyes.  
"Good evening gentlemen. My name is Phil and I will be your waiter for the night." He gave them their menus. "Could I interest you in some drinks? Or wine perhaps?" He pulled out the wine selection and handed it to Loki. He stared at it a couple seconds before taking it with a smile. He had no idea what he was doing. He ended up asking for some champagne instead for the both of them. Phil nodded and left for them to decide what to order in a hurry (probably due to the tension in between them). Once again silence fell. Sam continued to avoid eye contact. What the hell? How can a god make him feel like this?  
"So... This is a lovely place isn't it?" Loki asked. Hopefully the kid would say something.  
Sam just nodded. Hmmm. Not what he wanted but it was something. It wasn't enough though. He was about say something when he noticed Sam was tapping his foot and his hand was shaking. He was nervous! Why would he be nervous? Last night he didn't seem nervous. Then it hit him. They were both alone with no one around and he remembered Sam didn't tell anyone he was bi. Here they were out in the open on the other side of town in a upscale restaurant afraid that he could be seen by a familiar face. This was a giant step for Sam. To go from hiding away at college or his whole life from disapproving eyes to out in public with a god, (guy to normal people) much less for a hunter to do this with a creature was a colossal step and it also meant that Loki was worth the risk. Well didn't that just put a bit of pressure on him?he couldn't understand why though. Sam was just another human in a world filled with them. If he's seen one he's seen them all. This one though by far and in contact stuck out more than the rest.

He wanted to see the kid smile more than anything in the world at the moment. This was their first date for crying out loud! He shouldn't have to feel worried or fearful of anyone or anything and who the hell cares what other people thought? Their love life wasn't effecting anyone else besides if anyone would speak out against it Loki would see to it that they see life through another persons shoes.

Sam still wasn't meeting his eyes. It'd been a while since he had a date or been on a date with a guy. He was thankful that his dad hadn't gone missing two years before or else Dean would probably be freaked out finding Sam making out with a guy from the athletic side of Stanford. He scratched the back of his neck unsure of what to do. This nervous habit has got to go. That waiter sure was taking his time with the drinks. He was pretty sure as soon as he would get it he would down it in one go but how would that make him look? He'd probably make it seem like he didn't want to be there in the first place. He opened up his menu and began reading it to avoid awkward small talk. Right now he hated the candle light. He kept looking down at the menu but in the background he could still see his amber golden eyes shining in the night staring at him. What should he say? You have lovely eyes? You look amazing? How was torturing people going? They made him sound like a girl again... Except for the latter, talking about work or torturing dicks is probably a no-no on the first date not to mention this was a public place and he didn't want him to get arrested because people would think he's a serial killer. Why does he have to be so awkward and over think these things?! Well if he didn't then he wouldn't be Sam would he? He sighed. This was going just peachy.

Loki looked at him trying to figure out if that sigh was from annoyance or nervousness. Nervousness would probably fit. What could he do? Oh wait. He was a god. He could do anything. Human emotions were so confusing to him. He wondered how they could handle all those feelings but it fascinated him.  
Phil had returned to give them their drinks.

"Have you figured out what you would like to eat?" He asked.  
Sam coughed. "Yeah I'll have the stake with the side of vegetables."  
"Okay," he jotted it down on the notepad "and for you sir?" He turned.  
"I'll have some uhh..." He opened the menu. Damn kid worried him that he forgot to look at the menu.  
"I'll just eat some lobster..." He sulked that he couldn't eat sweets until dessert.  
"Okay I'll be back momentarily. Enjoy your drinks." He walked away eagerly again.

Sam decided to break the silence.  
"So, uh, how have you been since... Last night?" He looked down again.  
Some of the other patrons heard him and looked in shock at the phrasing. Shit. He didn't mean it that way.  
"Wait. That came out wrong. I meant since you last visited me in the motel?" A couple in the next booth put their utensils down. Appetite. Ruined.  
"Oh jeeze. W-what I meant w-was... Um, how have you been?" The last part he was met with a awkward smile then it quickly faded. Smooth Sam. Really smooth. Stupid awkward brain with no filter. He wanted the world to swallow him whole in that moment.

Loki chuckled. That was without a doubt awkward but it was an adorable awkwardness. He shouldn't try so hard he'll give himself an aneurism.  
"Fine. It's been great actually." He wanted Sam to feel better or at least get out of his comfort zone. Perhaps there was a way he could help him with that. Loki smiled at him. Sam smiled back and looked down again with his hand scratching his neck. He needs to stop being cute and enjoy himself.  
"Great." He replied. Sam looked at the picture of the Eiffel Tower. He wished to go there one day and see the museum and other landmarks himself.

Hard to believe this kid was going to be a lawyer with his extensive vocabulary and what not. Still though. How could he make him relax? He got an idea. The last thing he did was look for something on TV. TV gave him some ideas at one time or another. Earlier he was watching The Little Mermaid because he was bored and the fact that it was a mermaid in a shell bikini beat anything on at the moment.  
He gave Sam a wicked trickster smile. He looked back at him with interest and a little fear.  
"You know what would make this date better? If you smiled." It was completely corny but the kid needed to know it was completely ok and there was no need to be afraid. Sam felt the heat creep in his neck again. Another couple looked at them in disgust at the comment. This idea of his would freak out the couples all around and make Sam hopefully smile. Sam wanted to say that he had been liking forward to this night but couldn't find the right words or figure out how to not word it wrong. Loki lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

The string quartet came over playing a familiar tune to Sam meanwhile the disapproving couples got up and started dancing in confusion with panic in their eyes unable to control their body movements. Loki just sat and grinned at Sam. Their waiter came out and pointed at Loki motioning to Sam and the singing had begun with changed lyrics:

"There you see him sitting there across the way he don't got a lot to say but there's something about him... And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the guy... yes do you want him? look at him you know you do it's possible he wants it too there is one way to ask him it don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss they guy..."

Everyone in the restaurant began singing.

"Sha la la la la la my oh my looks like the boy's too shy ain't gonna kiss the guy sha la la la la la even sad it's a shame too bad you're gonna miss the guy go and kiss the guy  
Now's your moment floating in a blue lagoon boy you better do it soon no time will be better he don't say a word and he won't say a word until you kiss the guy..."

Sam sat in shock for a couple seconds then a grin started slowly growing on his face. Their waiter kept motioning from Loki to him while the singing went on. Sam went a shade of red. What could he say? It was pretty sweet for a god to do.

"Sha la la la la la my oh my looks like the boy's to shy ain't gonna kiss the guy sha la la la la la even sad its such a shame too bad you're gonna miss the guy sha la la la la la don't be scared you better be prepared go on and kiss the guy sha la la la la la don't stop now don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the guy..." 

A woman in a red dress stood on a table and pointed at Loki then breathed in and opened her mouth, "SHA LA LA LA LA MY OH MYYYYYYY GO ON AND KISS THE GUYYYYYYYY!!!" It was so off key it broke the china and glasses. She gestured at them both. That did it. Sam doubled over laughing. He didn't think he could handle anymore. The woman opened up her mouth again.

"YOU'RE GONNA MISS THE GUYYYYYYYYY!!" She screeched with a horrified look on her face.  
At this point Sam was laughing with tears streaming down his face. Loki was laughing too. He was enjoying his handiwork with enthusiasm. The singing soon stopped with people leaving the restaurant frightened to no end about singing a Disney song to two guys on a date. The quartet and waiter acted as though they had woken from a strange dream which was why they were confused to see more than half the restaurant abandoned with broken plates, shattered cups, and food sitting half eaten. Their laughter slowly went away. Loki was relishing in the fact that Sam's dimples were still showing and his eyes sparkling at him. Mission accomplished he made Sam comfortable and taught those creeps that they should mind their own business. Sam was still grinning when he spoke.  
"Well... That was... Something." He snickered. He picked at the table cloth. Loki smiled back.  
"That was awesome and you know it." He leaned toward Sam.  
"Okay yeah I can't lie about that." He couldn't help but agree.  
The waiter came with their food and set it down before them.  
Sam was thinking about the song chosen. Was he supposed to kiss Loki or was it the other way around? He had been acting shy around him but then again it's possible Loki could have felt shy too. They ate in comfortable silence except for remarks about how hilarious the faces were when they realized they couldn't stop singing.

Sam laughed again. "That woman was so horrible at her solo!"  
"The next American idol is... Not her." He retorted.  
"I heard an animal do that once but then it died from being crushed." Sam said chuckling between bites. He put his hand on the table. Loki looked at it then reached across and put his hand on top of it. The gesture made Sam look up in surprise and into his eyes. Loki looked at him and gave a charming smile with his eyes twinkling in the candlelight. Sam gave a whole hearted smile back. He looked around noticing that everyone else was gone. They were the only ones left in besides the staff.

Sam blushed. This was the best date he had ever been on. It was very sudden, romantic, and unpredictable.

Loki decided that night he liked it when Sam blushed. It brought out his eyes and made his stomach do flips which was the strangest feeling ever. He raised his hand and snapped. They were both on a park bench looking at the starry sky. Sam's eyes were now blue with green speckles. Loki looked at him but Sam was paying attention to the sky. Sam looked slowly to Loki. He found himself always getting distracted by his lips. Loki leaned in and closed the gap between them. It was a soft chaste kiss. It had been a while since either of them felt this type of relaxation. Sam cupped his hand around Loki's cheek. The kiss deepened a little with their tongues involved but it wasn't turning heated it was just the right kind of intimate at the moment. Sam pulled away wiping his mouth. His cheeks were flushed and his lips a little swollen. Loki blinked expecting...

"You taste like fish." Sam blurted out.

Okay he wasn't expecting that. He raised an eyebrow at Sam. Moment = ruined. He rolled his eyes.

"Quite the charmer aren't you?"  
"Sorry. I'm having trouble controlling myself with words." Sam scratched the back of his neck again. "It's just been a while since I... With a guy... Just a little strange is all. Guys aren't exactly women..." He explained.

"Yeah I noticed that a while ago. Thanks for the awesome deduction skills Sherlock." His tone was flat. Okay insulting his date wasn't probably the greatest idea.  
"Anyways I just ate a lobster so I imagine it would be weird if I tasted like strawberries."

Sam snickered. He pulled him close and kissed him yet again talking between kisses.  
"Sorry. So. Nervous. Can't. Think. Well."  
Sam just had to move his hand to another area and they could finish off what they started the night before. Again, much to his dismay, Loki pulled away.  
"Not on the first date sammich."  
Sam groaned.  
"You really like to tease don't you?" He huffed.  
"Patience is a virtue you know." Loki chided.  
"Says the god that is sexually unsatiable..." Sam looked at the floor glumly.  
"Hey! Don't look me up in books! That ruins the surprises!" He whined.  
Sam snickered. "How can I not? We had to look up tricksters after you showed up."  
"Fine. Ask the question then." He crossed his arms.  
"Huh?" Sam's eyes furrowed in confusion.  
"You know what question. It's what I'm known for."  
"Uh you mean the eight legged horse?"  
"Yeah and before you say anything I make a damn good horse."  
"I'm not judging you here." Sam held his hands up.  
Loki looked at him with surprise etched all over his face.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I'm not exactly one to judge on what is and isn't bestiality..." He avoided his gaze.  
"And why is that?"  
Sam mumbled.  
"Sorry I didn't catch that."  
"A few weeks back I slept with a werewolf." Sam looked down sheepishly.  
"I have mixed feelings about that..." He was positive he was feeling jealousy for the first time in ages.  
"You better thought of me sammich!" He blurted without realizing.  
Sam gaped. He opened and closed his mouth a few times.  
"If it makes you feel better I had to kill her."  
"Good!" Loki replied without thought again.  
Sam smiled. "Are you jealous?"  
Loki rolled his eyes. "No"  
"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed.

"Well this night has been great and all but gotta go! See ya in a few days Sam." He grabbed Sam and kissed him bent backwards until he was lightheaded.

"Wow. Sure. Looking forward to it." He panted.  
With a snap of his fingers Sam was back in his regular clothing in the motel. He smiled as he flopped on his bed. He managed to make a god jealous and like him. Until next time... Sam fell asleep with a smile on his face and dreamt of being in Paris with Loki enjoying the sunset.

Loki stood at his apartment again. Strange... the kid made him feel all kinds of thing and after only one date. Sam was definitely a keeper. Sam was the only date he had ever managed to dress up for. Usually he was in normal clothes and took them to Fairs or parties. He surprised himself by dressing up. He breathed out with relief. Mayber there was something here. He sat down and conjured up some dessert. Sam would be his first for a lot of things yet to come.


End file.
